


Nibbling At The Edges

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Vampires, shower, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Shirabu doesn't believe in love at first sight or any of that nonsense - but when he wakes up in Goshiki's bed the night after he meets him, he finds that a lot of things he thought he knew start coming into question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Love Bites ^_^ more of Shirabu and Goshiki's story (which, i'm warning, is actually basically drama free internally. so sue me. I want them to be happy). 
> 
> BTW [this](https://www.amazon.com/Watch-Toothbrush-Specter-Japanese-Cartoon/dp/B01B1GRXU6) is the toothbrush.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bed was warm. There was an arm around his waist, slightly cool, holding him just a bit too tight. Shirabu frowned, pursing his lips but refusing to open his eyes. He’d slept so well. Semi really shouldn’t be so clingy, it always made Shirabu sweat -

Wait.

Pain hit his heart as he remembered -

“Are you awake?” whispered a voice next to his ear. The man behind him nuzzled his neck, lips nipping lightly. “You feel like you’re awake.”

Shirabu tried to remember. Oh - hell - had he slept with a client? He didn’t - his head was hurting, his ass didn’t, but - shit fuck son of a -

“Did you sleep well?” the man asked again, hand around Shirabu’s waist moving, fingers stroking his stomach.

It didn’t feel bad.

Goshiki. Oh.

The man’s name -

“We slept together?” Shirabu asked, opening his eyes suddenly.

Goshiki stopped moving, instead pulling back so that Shirabu could roll over and look up at him. “Ah, yes?” Goshiki replied, eyes bright.

Cute. He was still cute. Beautiful, even, in a way.

“We didn’t have sex though,” Goshiki murmured, fingers brushing over his face.

The way Goshiki looked at him -

It hurt, hurt because he looked at Shirabu like he was precious.

“Why not?” Shirabu asked, still trying to wake up.

Blinking, Goshiki tilted his head. “You wanted to have more to drink, and then you got sleepy.”

Oh.

“I probably have bad breath,” Shirabu said. Where had that come from? It wasn’t like he wanted -

A laugh burst from Goshiki’s mouth, and he hugged Shirabu close, burying his face in his neck. At first, Shirabu felt a bit affronted, but it was hard to keep that emotion up with a body shaking against his.

“Get off me,” Shirabu muttered, doing a horrible job at trying to push the other man away.

“I don’t care,” Goshiki said.

“What?”

Pulling back, Goshiki said, “I don’t care if Shirabu-san has bad breath.”

“You’re an idiot. It’s gross. I should - let me -”

“You could never be gross to me.”

Hurt, hurt again, like his heart had stopped beating and was struggling to life. Oh hell, that was way too damn poetic. It felt true, though. Goshiki’s smile was blinding, and all for him, and there was nothing but honesty in his eyes.

“I could be,” Shirabu muttered. “You’ve never seen me with the stomach flu.”

“Stomach flu?”

“When I’m puking my guts out all over the place -”

“Oh, you did that last night.”

“I - wait, what?”

Goshiki smiled, hand sliding up to cradle the back of Shirabu’s head. “You had more of that sake from the bar, and then we had come back here, and were sitting on my couch making out and -”

Fuck. “Please tell me I didn’t throw up in your mouth.”

Lips quirking, Goshiki shook his head. “Nope.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

He was never going to drink again.

“No,” said Goshiki, brushing their noses together, “you just told me all of a sudden that you were feeling nauseous, so I carried you into the bathroom.

Well, maybe never going to drink. He really should’ve eaten something before he went to the bar.

“It was funny, though - I mean, you were complaining the whole time, and yelling at the toilet, and then you insisted on brushing your teeth and having a glass of water -”

He’d been nervous about seeing Semi and Ushijima, that was all. Maybe if he had something to eat, he could drink. In limited quantities.

“But I didn’t have an extra toothbrush? So I ended up calling down to Tendou-san’s apartment and Kawanishi brought one up.”

Ok no, never going to drink again.

“He what?” Shirabu yelled, pushing away from the startled vampire. Oh fuck, bad move, fucking headache -

“He brought up an extra toothbrush! They’re just downstairs, you know.”

Shit. Fuck. Oh, his life was -

Ok, not ruined, but -

“I didn’t think it would be that big a deal, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki said, eyes filled with worry. “Was that bad? I could’ve called out and had a toothbrush delivered, it’s just - this was quicker, and they’re friends of yours, so -”

Ugh. Now everyone would know. Not only that he’d gotten drunk - which, admittedly, he had done a few times in the past few months - but that he’d jumped into bed with...

“Are you mad at me, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki asked, voice small.

With -

He didn’t have the words.

“You’re impossible,” Shirabu said, sighing. He reached out, brushing fingertips over Goshiki’s arm and watching as those too-bright eyes looked up at him. The bowl-cut hair was all messy now, from sleep. Furrowing his brow Shirabu ran fingers through it, fixing it a bit. Impossible and too attractive for his own good, with that smile, and those eyes, and those muscles -

Shirabu didn’t remember the muscles.

“You aren’t mad, though, right?”

Shaking his head, Shirabu said, “No. Though I want to use the toothbrush again. Maybe take a shower.”

Something crafty came into those dark eyes, and a too-innocent smile curved Goshiki’s lips. “Shower?”

Definitely impossible.

A hand was sliding around his waist, slipping down over his hips and reminding him he was naked.

The memory of Goshiki’s hand from the night before - fuck.

“Shower, yes,” Shirabu murmured, running his fingers through that soft heavy hair. It was perfectly straight, thicker than his own.

Goshiki was smiling again, softer now.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Headache,” Shirabu murmured. Though whether that was from dehydration or blood pressure - no, Goshiki had bitten him the night before. Still -

He tilted his neck up just to see what the response would be. Ah, yes. Goshiki’s gaze strayed down to his neck, and he licked his lips.

They really really needed to get to know each other. Shirabu had never in his life just jumped into a scenario like this, never woken up naked in a stranger’s bed -

He didn’t want Goshiki to be a stranger.

“Are you hungry, Goshiki-sama?” Shirabu whispered.

Goshiki sucked in a breath, mouth opening - then his gaze flashed up to Shirabu’s eyes. “Why?” he asked.

Because -

Because it was what he did. Because it was how he -

Confused, Shirabu looked away, feeling at a loss. “You don’t want?”

Putting a finger under Shirabu’s chin, Goshiki pulled him back. “I want,” Goshiki said, sliding his hand around to the back of Shirabu’s neck and pulling him close so that their foreheads touched, “But I’d rather have you.”

Shirabu hated the way his breath caught at that.

“You have me, dumbass,” he whispered, wishing his voice had more bite. “I’m literally here in your bed, stark-ass naked, offering you my blood. Are you turning it down or something?”

“Hmm,” Goshiki said, “Yes.”

Then he kissed Shirabu’s nose.

Blinking, Shirabu rubbed his nose and watched as Goshiki climbed out of bed and walked toward the door.

“What - wait - why?”

His ass - fuck, that was a nice ass.

Turning his head, Goshiki smiled at him. “Because.”

Then he was gone.

Huffing, Shirabu tugged on the sheet. It didn’t budge. A vampire that didn’t want his blood, didn’t want - of course he did, what was he playing at.

Shirabu didn’t feel like chasing after him. Well, at least not if he didn’t have something to wrap around himself. Just because Goshiki felt comfortable walking around showing off his butt didn’t mean Shirabu wanted to.

Maybe he’d be back.

At least it gave him time to look around the room. It was decorated in cream and walnut, with tile floors and a maroon carpet on the floor. Pondering, he turned to let his toes play in the thick plush of the carpet, trying to decide what he wanted to do. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. That meant his phone was somewhere else too. He still had his bracelet on, of course - he never took that off - but other than that -

“Are you going to stay in bed all night, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki called down the hall. “Or come brush your teeth?”

Well, fuck.

Shit.

Naked it was, he supposed. Not that he was just going because Goshiki called. Of course not.

Yawning, Shirabu stood from the bed and looked down at himself. He wasn’t really one to be self-conscious. He knew he wasn’t as built as some of his friends, not like Ushijima - gods - no one was - but he was still respectable.

And Goshiki had already seen him once before, right?

If he’d been naked when he came to bed -

“Shirabu-san?” Goshiki said again, sticking his head around the doorframe.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Shirabu fought the desire to turn away and jump back under the covers. He was a grown-ass man, for goodness sake!

“Are you ok?” Goshiki asked, eyes open wide.

“Yes,” Shirabu answered, feeling his cheeks color as Goshiki studied him, gaze trailing down over his body.

Frowning, Goshiki walked back into the room, acting utterly unconcerned with his nakedness. “You’re acting funny.”

“You look funny.”

Great, of course, his natural reaction to embarrassment was to act childish.

Stopping in front of him, Goshiki said, “I thought...”

“You thought what?” Shirabu asked. It was easier with him closer, for some reason - perhaps because there wasn’t as much temptation to look down.

“Last night Shirabu-san said he liked the way I looked.”

“I what.”

“Well,” Goshiki said, reaching out and sliding fingers over Shirabu’s arm, “you said you liked me with my shirt off?”

“I did not,” he gasped, chancing a glance back down at that chest. Fuck. Just how drunk had he gotten, exactly?

It was a very nice chest, though.

“You did! I have the video to prove it!”

“You do not!” Shirabu said, horrified.

A smirk crossed Goshiki’s lips, then softened into a smile. “Well ok, I don’t. But I am pretty sure you liked my chest.”

Huffing, Shirabu looked to the side, letting Goshiki gently pull his arms down and to his sides, holding his hands.

“And I think Shirabu-san has a very nice chest as well.”

“Thank you,” Shirabu murmured, still embarrassed but maybe not quite so much.

“Come on,” Goshiki said, tugging him gently to the door.

It was strange. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, not exactly. Well, this whole thing made him uncomfortable - but it wasn’t exactly in a bad way. Goshiki wasn’t treating him the way he expected. It wasn’t like some of his clients that acted like his no sex clause was optional, or that him getting pleasure from the bite meant they had permission to touch him however they pleased.

Hell, Goshiki wasn’t even trying to seduce him.

Goshiki wasn’t a client.

It was all very confusing, but not really in a bad way.

“Here,” Goshiki said, opening the door to the bathroom and showing him the sink. “Need anything else?”

“No,” answered Shirabu, walking in and looking around. More tile, but this was black. His missing clothes were folded in a pile next to the hamper. The walls were a light blue-green that contrasted well with the marble, and there were frosted glass accents everywhere. The sink was fancy as well - a large glass bowl with a thin silver faucet above it.

The only incongruity was the white and red toothbrush that lay on top of some little cards.

“What in the -”

“Kawanishi said that humans keep track of their tooth brushings,” Goshiki said.

Shirabu didn’t know him well enough yet to know if Goshiki was teasing or not. He picked up the toothbrush, examining the little anime stamp at the end and the small head. There were stickers on the side for one of the latest kids shows. “That’s what he said, eh?”

“Yes!”

“Hmph,” Shirabu said, turning on the water and proceeding to brush his teeth, all the while eyeing the vampire in the mirror. Goshiki was watching him closely, the hint of delight in the corners of his eyes enough to convince Shirabu that some revenge was necessary.

Finishing, he uncapped the stamp and turned, poking Goshiki’s chest with the end and smiling at the small red design now present on the vampire’s pale skin.

Gasping, Goshiki said, “I thought you were supposed to use the cards!”

“Did you now,” Shirabu teased, rubbing the skin beneath the mark and sliding his thumb down to encircle a pink nipple. “Well, what if I prefer to mark you up?”

The look in Goshiki’s eyes was amused and hungry, matched by lips curling up in a smile that was far too boisterous for this early in the evening.

“I’m going to take my shower now,” Shirabu said, turning toward the large stone space.

“Shirabu-san,” Goshiki murmured, fingers tracing down Shirabu’s backbone and curling over his ass.

“Oh, do you want to join me? It might wash the stamp off though, and then I would be sad.”

Laughing, Goshiki pushed him into the shower, reaching out and turning on the water. “Maybe you can find other ways to mark me, then?”

“Perhaps,” Shirabu whispered, sliding hands around the back of Goshiki’s neck. “I might have to try very hard, though.

“I’d let you try anything.”

“Anything? What an offer. I might hold you to it.”

The only reply Goshiki made was to kiss him, a bit overeager as usual but so delicious, hands sliding down and curling around the cheeks of Shirabu’s ass to pull them even closer together. Goshiki was too tall. Shirabu had to stand on his toes a bit, that wouldn’t do. Instead, he slid one hand from behind Goshiki’s neck and ran fingers down the vampire’s chest, taking hold of their cocks.

Goshiki gasped into his mouth.

“I -” he said, eyes crimson as they stared down at Shirabu.

“”What do you want, Goshiki-sama?” Shirabu purred, tilting his head to the side.

“To be yours,” Goshiki blurted out.

It was not what Shirabu expected. His hand stilled.

“You barely know me,” he whispered.

“I want to know you,” Goshiki said, leaning their foreheads together. “Want to know everything.”

It was too much. Too surprising, almost terrifying. Who did things like this, making such wild pronouncements after knowing another person only a few hours?

Dropping his hand from them Shirabu pushed past him, lifting his hand to the water.

“Wash me then,” he murmured. “Learn my body.”

“I don’t just want your body,” Goshiki said, coming up behind him and kissing his shoulder. “Don’t just want your blood. I want -”

“Everything?” Shirabu mused, tilting his hips as cool hands wrapped around them.

“Yes,” whispered Goshiki, kissing his way over to his neck.

It was terrifying. It was temptation. Shirabu didn’t know what to think, didn’t want to think for a while.

“Well, you have to start somewhere.”

There was a smile pressed against his skin, hands sliding up his chest and urging him to lean against the tiles under the flow of water. Then Goshiki was kissing down his back, mouth sucking softly against his skin with no hint of fangs. Soon those kisses reached his lower back, and the hands slid down to his hips, pulling him back as Goshiki went to his knees behind him.

Shirabu supposed it would be rude to point out that Goshiki had forgotten the soap.

A tongue traced the crease between his thigh and asscheek, coming temptingly close to his crack.

“Fuck,” Shirabu whispered.

“Does this please you, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki murmured, kissing down the back of his thigh.

Swallowing, Shirabu said, “A bit.”

“I’ll have to do better, then.” Lips pressed against the back of his knee as Shirabu’s hands slid down his legs, urging them even wider. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Not to be so fucking seductive, for one. Shirabu wasn’t going to say that, though. This was all too mind boggling. A vampire on his knees behind him, strong fingers massaging Shirabu’s thighs. A vampire serving him. It felt like the height of decadence.

It felt like he hadn’t even begun to know what decadence was.

“Turn around,” Goshiki whispered.

“Tired of looking at my ass?”

“I want to see all of you.”

Goshiki’s eyes were hungry and sweet when Shirabu turned, reaching above himself and holding the shower pipe for balance as Goshiki lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder.

“If you make me fall, I’ll never speak to you again,” Shirabu muttered.

Dark eyes went wide. “Shirabu-san! I promise,” he said, turning to kiss Shirabu’s ankle, ”that if I make you fall I’ll catch you. I’ll be very careful with you.”

It was too much, so Shirabu tilted his head to the side, letting the water flow into Goshiki’s face. Sputtering, Goshiki put up a free hand, smiling at him.

“You don't want me to catch you?”

“I want,” Shirabu muttered, utterly unable to come up with a plausible suggestion. “Ah -”

“Yes?” Goshiki said, fingers sliding up over his knees and tugging on Shirabu’s legs forward so that he could kiss the inside of his thighs.

“Ah - careful, there are some places I don’t really want your fangs to scrape against.”

Laughing, Goshiki put his hands under Shirabu’s ass and smiled up at him. “Do you trust me?”

“I barely know you.”

“Yes, but - do you trust me?”

Goshiki’s eyes were so bright, lips trailing up and up Shirabu’s inner thigh. The truth was, as crazy as it sounded, he did trust him. It was all so fast and overwhelming, but the last thing he expected from Goshiki was harm.

At least, physical harm. Other parts of him seemed in far worse jeopardy.

“Just don’t be clumsy with me,” Shirabu said. “And I really don’t - aaaah Goshiki -”

The man in question flicked his tongue against the bottom of Shirabu’s cock, pressing his lips to the head in a gentle kiss and suckling along the slit.

“You know,” Goshiki said, “I’ve never let anyone inside me before.”

Shirabu blinked, making a strangled little noise when Goshiki’s hand shifted, one pinky pressing in against his hole. “Fu - you haven’t?”

Shaking his head, Goshiki continued to trace his tongue in circles around the bottom of the head, glancing up with eyes far too sly and hungry. Eager. Shirabu could find a thousand different words to describe this man, and none of them would ever be enough.

“No. Would you want to fuck me, Shirabu-san?”

“Yes.” The word slipped out faster than he’d intended, honest and true.

“Would you want me to fuck you?”

Pursing his lips, Shirabu considered. “If you earn it, Goshiki-sama,” he said, trying to salvage some scraps of his own dignity that were disappearing with every little lick of the other man’s soft tongue. “If you’re really good for me.”

The look in Goshiki’s eyes shifted at that, growing soft and vulnerable. “I'll be good for you if you let me, Shirabu-san. I’ll be so very very good...”

Gasping, Shirabu let the back of his head hit the tiles, trying to keep his balance as Goshiki punctuated his words with kisses and then moved down to suck on his balls. “Teeth!” he hissed, terrified that he’d lose his balance or Goshiki would open his mouth to wide or somehow, some way, he’d be ready for a new piercing in a very unlikely spot.

“I’ll only bite you when given permission,” Goshiki said, turning to nuzzle his thigh. “Though I have to ask...”

“What?” Shirabu snapped, feeling his fingers start to slip on the pipe. Goshiki’s hands were holding him up though, sure and steady. It was more than a little disconcerting knowing his life was in the other man’s hands.

“Can I kiss your ass, Shirabu-san?”

Gaping down at him, Shirabu twisted his face up in reply and tried kicking him with the leg over his shoulder. “Don’t just say things like that!”

Looking down between his legs, Goshiki said, “I really, really want to, though.”

Shirabu huffed. “Fine, but let me - I keep thinking I’m going to fall and it’s distracting. Let me turn around, alright?”

“Do you want to get on your hands and knees?”

He did. Oh, he wanted that and so much more - but -

“Those tiles don’t look very comfortable,” he muttered. “And the water -”

Technically, they were supposed to be showering. What they were doing now wasn’t anything close to showering except for the water.

“I always want you to be comfortable,” Goshiki murmured, carefully lowering the leg from his shoulder and letting Shirabu regain his balance. “Sorry, I know I’m greedy for you.”

“Why?” Shirabu said, trying to voice the question that kept nagging at his heart. “Why me?”

Well, apart from the obvious, he supposed; the blood, the whole scion thing that Goshiki had touched on briefly, but - was that all this was? Some desire because he was well-bred and useful?

“Shirabu,” Goshiki said, eyes growing serious. In another breath he was standing, hands sliding around Shirabu’s body to cradle him as he looked down. “Shirabu I -”

“You don't know me,” Shirabu muttered, looking away.

“I want to! I want to. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“It’s called a crush, it passes -”

“I don’t want it to pass,” said Goshiki, nuzzling his neck. “I want it to grow, get stronger. I want to be the best I can for you, I told you that - even better than Ushijima, though I know you liked him -”

Shirabu laughed, carefully letting his hands fall down around Goshiki’s neck, feeling the water wash over them both. “I did,” he muttered, pressing his face against the vampire’s shoulder.

“I want to drive every thought of him out of your head. I want to be the only one you think about, the only one who tastes you, the only one in your bead, in your mind - ack, ugh, is this too - do you hate me -”

There was more laughter bubbling up out of him. Goshiki’s hands were falling away, almost tentative, but Shirabu held him close. “I don’t hate you,” he muttered. “I don’t know what to make of you, but I don’t hate you.”

“What do you want to make of me?”

“Sense, but that may be too high an expectation.”

“Eh?”

Turning his head Shirabu chuckled against Goshiki’s neck, feeling the light gentle touches of his hands all over his back. “I want to know you,” he said, pulling back enough so that he could smile up into those shining dark eyes. “But can we consider ourselves clean enough? This shower is starting to feel ridiculous.”

Pouting, Goshiki said, “But I was seducing you.”

“You were. You were doing a very good job of it.”

There was that light again, an eager hunger for praise. “I was?”

“Yes,” Shirabu murmured. “So much so that I’d rather do this on something softer. And warmer. And fluffier.”

“We could pull all the towels out of the cabinet and make a pallet!”

“Or we could go to the bed,” Shirabu said.

Pursing his lips, Goshiki said, “I suppose we could use the bed.”

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Shirabu pat his back before letting go and stepping out of the shower. “Where were the -”

“Towels?” Goshiki asked, wrapping him in something soft and warm.

“Yes,” Shirabu said, relaxing into the arms that held him close. He wondered if Goshiki was always going to spoil him like this.

It was pure temptation in and of itself.

“Don’t forget to turn the water off,” Shirabu said, pulling the towel around him and drying off before using it to work the water out of his hair.

“Done,” said Goshiki, eyes bright as he dried himself off.

Shirabu couldn’t help but notice that Goshiki’s eyes continually strayed down to Shirabu’s thighs.

“Did my eyes suddenly move locations on my body?”

“Eh? No! Ah! Sorry! I just - I’m just -”

“Yes?” Shirabu asked.

“Hungry?” answered Goshiki, giving a little shrug.

Pondering this for a moment Shirabu slipped past him, glancing back as he got to the door. “Well, you did say you wanted to eat my ass, so.”

“Kiss!” Goshiki said, following him down the hall. “I said kiss.”

“You don’t want to eat my ass?”

It was hard to keep the spots of color from his cheeks with the blatant phrase, but it was worth it, how Goshiki danced around him and tried to make sure things were clear.

Entering the bedroom Shirabu leaned forward to crawl into the bed, pausing with one knee on the mattress. “I’m curious to see what your tongue can do,” he purred, arching his back and watching the way Goshiki’s eyes zeroed in again.

Perfect.

He still wasn’t quite convinced that Goshiki wanted him for more than his body, but that was alright. He’d never felt this desired in his life. Lusted after, sure - treated like some prize, some property people could claim, yes. But the look in Goshiki’s eyes was pure raw want.

Shirabu wanted to drown in this feeling, even if it was only temporary.

He got comfortable on the bed on his hands and knees, turning to look back where Goshiki was still slack-jawed at the door. “Well?” he murmured.

“Ah! Yes, sorry,” Goshiki murmured, fingers sliding down to absently stroke himself as he continued to look his fill of Shirabu’s body. “You’re just so -”

“So what?” Shirabu growled, fighting a blush.

“So beautiful.”

And that didn’t help his blush at all.

“Ugh, Goshiki, do I need to do this myself?”

“Can you?” Goshiki asked, blinking. “Ah! No, wait! Sorry, just...”

Then the bed was dipping beneath his weight, hands lightly patting at Shirabu’s ass and back. “Sorry. Another time, maybe. You just fill my thoughts with so many things I want to do, it's hard for me to narrow it down.”

“Focus on me, please,” Shirabu muttered, pressing his cheek against the pillow.

“I am!”

“Focus!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Goshiki murmured, kissing his asscheeks softly.

“Have you done this before?” Shirabu muttered, heart beating far too fast for his liking.

“Yes. Yes, of course. But never with anyone as special as you.”

Groaning, Shirabu said, “And did the last person accuse you of having a silver tongue?”

“What?” Goshiki said, laughing outright. “Ah, no, Shirabu-san. No one’s ever said that about me before, I’m pretty sure.”

“Well then,” Shirabu said, shifting his hips, “consider me one of your firsts. Now put that tongue to work.”

“Gladly,” Goshiki murmured, kissing again before nuzzling his way between the cheeks of Shirabu’s ass, thumbs pulling the globes apart so that he could blow on the pucker.

The tongue, when it made contact, was perfect. Cool and slick and insistent as it pushed at him, wiggling around and setting all of his nerve endings on fire. Oh, if he had to pick a way to shut Goshiki up he was relatively sure it would always be like this. He didn’t even mind that it had the opposite effect on his own mouth, making him gasp and whimper as he moved his hips, trying to press closer and closer to that sinfully delicious mouth.

Too close and he’d end up getting stuck by fangs, or cutting Goshiki’s lips on them. That alone was what stopped him from getting too rough, that and the hands carefully holding his hips. Instead he curled his fingers into the pillows, moving in response to every lick, every suck, every insistent probing touch of Goshiki’s tongue.

“Fuck, you’re good,” he murmured.

“Really, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki murmured, nuzzling his cheeks.

“Yes,” said Shirabu, breathing softly as Goshiki lightened up. “It’s amazing. I could spend hours like this.” Right now it was calming, with the tongue swirling around tracing again and again in the same pattern. Earlier, the hunger Goshiki had shown - Shirabu was fairly certain he could come from that.

Maybe.

“If you wanted,” Goshiki murmured, humming softly against his flesh, “I would do that for you. Lay you out, make you perfectly comfortable, do whatever you wanted.”

“And what do you want, Goshiki?” Shirabu asked, feeling thumbs slide closer to his hole, pulling him open for Goshiki’s tongue.

“Mmm, I want everything,” Goshiki said. “Everything Shirabu-san wants, everything I’m good enough to have.”

“Do you want me? Do you want to take me?”

“Yes, of course,” Goshiki said with a teasing little lick.

“What did I say?” Shirabu murmured, feeling warm and fuzzy and relaxed. “I said if you were good you could, right?”

There was a soft intake of breath, and he heard Goshiki swallow. “Yes,” he muttered, “but is that what you want?”

“If I didn’t want it,” Shirabu replied, “I wouldn’t offer. But -”

“Yes?”

“I’m sure if you use your fingers you can make me want it more.”

Leaning his head against Shirabu’s cheek Goshiki groaned, one thumb sliding over and pressing in against the puckered ring. “I will do whatever you want,” Goshiki murmured, pulling away and making Shirabu suck in a breath in disappointment. “Ah, patience please! Let me just get -”

“Oh,” Shirabu murmured, watching as Goshiki knelt by the bed and opened a drawer, digging around in it. “What’s wrong?”

“Ugh, it’s supposed to be here! I know I put it - give me a moment, let me find it please!”

The desperation in his voice made Shirabu smile. To be so wanted, needed almost - it made his stomach feel funny. He relaxed onto the bed, watching in bemusement as Goshiki flit around the room, throwing open his closet and ransacking his luggage. “You know, we could just -”

“No!” Goshiki said, holding a plastic bottle up like a trophy. “I’ve got it!”

It was almost ridiculous, this man, naked in a pose like he was lifting up the head of Medusa or some other great feat.

A great feat performed for him.

“Well then, come take your prize,” Shirabu purred, hand sliding down to stroke himself as Goshiki watched.

“Gladly.”

They shared a smile then, Goshiki coming over and pushing Shirabu fully onto his back before pulling a leg up over his shoulder like in the shower. Opening the bottle he poured some lube onto the fingers of his left hand, licking his lips and keeping his eyes locked with Shirabu’s as he pressed two fingertips against his rim.

“Tell me if this is too much,” Goshiki said.

Sucking in a breath, Shirabu shook his head. “No. You aren’t my first. I know how to take you in.”

Eyes narrowing slightly Goshiki pressed his fingers in deep, curling and making Shirabu arch, closing his eyes with the flood of pleasure.

“I didn’t expect to be the first,” Goshiki murmured, gently thrusting his fingers in and out, “Is it too much to say that I want to be the last?”

“Show me - ah - show me what you - fuck.”

Those fingers were so long and powerful, teasing him open more and more. A third pressed in, curling and twisting, and then the bottle was tossed to the side and Goshiki’s free hand was around his cock, pulling in time with the strokes of his fingers.

Breathing harshly Shirabu made the mistake of meeting Goshiki’s eyes. They were wide and dark, seeing everything - seeing him, all laid out and vulnerable like this, spread open and panting. Shirabu threw and arm over his face to try and compose himself. Too exposed, he was too exposed.

“Let me see you, Kenjirou,” Goshiki whispered, fingertips rubbing insistently against that perfect spot inside him. “Please? I want you, all of you.”

“You’re taking all of me,” Shirabu said, hating how breathless he sounded.

“I want to take it all, and give you everything of myself. Want to be deep in you, want you deep in me, want all of it. Want you to want me.”

So unfair. So fucking unfair. “I want you,” Shirabu said, biting his bottom lip.

“What?”

“I want you, I fucking want you ok!” Shirabu yelled, throwing his arm against the pillows and glaring up into Goshiki’s face.

Then he was caught, held captive by those shining dark eyes, by the pure and utter honesty in them that had to be false. There was no way a person - even a vampire - could feel so much so soon. No way Shirabu himself could -

Oh, but he wanted this, and he was going to lose himself for it.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, feeling the realization deep within his bones.

Goshiki just smiled.

“As you wish.”

Fingers slid out of him and Goshiki tugged at his hips, leaning forward and kissing Shirabu’s breastbone. The position stretched Shirabu, pressed his knee to his chest, but he didn’t mind.

“Good?” Goshiki asked, lifting up enough to check one last time before pressing inside.

Lips curling into a smile Shirabu nodded, sliding his hands into that cool back hair and tugging the man up for a kiss. It was long, and sweet, and meant that Goshiki was there to capture his gasp as that cock pushed inside him, long and just thick enough to be perfect.

“Finally,” Shirabu whispered.

Laughing, Goshiki kissed his nose. “Finally, Shirabu-san?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, how I want to be inside you fully,” Goshiki whispered. “I can’t wait to see -”

“Your cock is balls deep inside me,” Shirabu muttered, tightening around the thick length. “Just how much further do you want to go?”

Goshiki smiled, looking down at him with delight and mystery, making Shirabu’s heart speed up. “Hmm, I wonder,” he murmured, then pulled his teeth back from his fangs. “This for a start - if I can?”

Tasting his own lips Shirabu tilted his head to the side, rocking his hips. “Hmm, if you can make me forget how to speak, you can have whatever you want.”

Eyes straying down to Shirabu’s neck, Goshiki said, “I will try.”

Then he pulled back, moving slow and gentle, making Shirabu feel every inch as it opened him up again and again. Shirabu found himself breathing in time with the thrusts, pressing a cheek against his own shoulder as he lay back and listened to Goshiki murmur in his ear, curling his leg around the vampire’s waist and pressing a foot against his ass trying to get him even deeper inside.

One of Goshiki’s hands was in his hair, tilting him to the side as Goshiki nuzzled his neck, whispering promises Shirabu desperately wanted to believe. He’d never felt like this - surrounded, filled up, held so delicately by such strength. This overwhelmed him a way that sex never had, pulled at him, Goshiki’s other hand gently cupping his ass to make sure he was exactly where the other man wanted. Over and over and over again Goshiki pressed inside, drawing moments out into minutes, adding something new, some nip some whisper some small lick on his chin until Shirabu was giving into to the hypnotic softness of it all. It wasn’t what he’d expected from sex with Goshiki. It certainly wasn’t something he’d turn down.

“Are you close, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki whispered, tongue pulling at his earlobe until he felt fangs prick into his skin. “You’ve stopped speaking, though I love all these little sounds. Do you want -”

“Yes,” Shirabu said, turning and brushing his lips against Goshiki’s, groaning as his lover sucked his bottom lips into his mouth. He tasted blood, slipped his tongue into Goshiki’s mouth and realized that he’d pierced his own lip, wondered at that until fangs pierced his tongue to mix everything up. It all made him feel so lightheaded, lost in the moment, perfect.

“Drink from me,” Shirabu said, pulling back and sucking at his own tongue. “Cum with me filling your mouth as you fill my - ah!”

Teeth bit into him, deep and pure and harsh, making him arch in Goshiki’s hands. The vampire was so hungry, speeding up, thrusting hard and making Shirabu feel every ounce of his carefully restrained power. Goshiki had all of him at that moment. Shirabu knew it, reveled in it, felt himself being filled up and drained out in equal measure. The hand at his ass slid around and grasped his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. This. This, he needed this, he could live forever in this moment, a mass of pleasure in such perfectly capable hands -

Then Goshiki twisted his hand, gasping for breath as he pressed in deep.

“Shirabu,” he cried out, hips jerking.

Grunting Shirabu pulled him close, imagining he could feel each pulse as Goshiki emptied inside him. A few flicks of Goshiki’s wrist and he crested himself, feeling Goshiki burry his face in his neck, lapping at the blood leaking from the bite.

Gone. He was gone, floating, heart beating in his throat as aftershocks of pleasure ran through him. He barely felt it when Goshiki slid out of him, kissing his lips and murmuring praises.

“Are you ok, Shirabu-san? Is this - was this -”

“Hush,” Shirabu murmured, feeling the strain in his leg as Goshiki let it down and turned him over on his side.

“Was I - did I hurt you -”

“Shut up. No,” said Shirabu, wrapping a hand around Goshiki’s arm and pulling him close before licking his own lip. “Felt incredible.”

He blinked his eyes open, looking into that hesitant, over-eager gaze. Chuckling, he said, “Just a few minutes ago you were so confident, Tsutomu.”

“Tsu - ah!”

Smiling, Shirabu brushed the hair back from Goshiki’s face, curling his body around him. “If you can call me Kenjirou I can call you Tsutomu, right?”

It felt like an incredibly forward thing to say, strangely so after all they’d shared. But there really were different levels of intimacy.

“You can call me anything, Kenjirou,” Goshiki answered, kissing his forehead and squeezing him tight. Too tight.

“I’m sure I will,” Shirabu muttered, pulling back enough so that he could breathe. Then he reached up and felt his own neck, frowning at the drying blood on his skin. “Did you make a mess of me?”

“Ah! Ah, yes. Sorry, yes.”

“Hmm.” Reaching between them he felt his own cum on his stomach, then smirked and brought it up to pat Goshiki’s face. “There. We’re even.”

Goshiki blinked at him, mouth opening. “Did you just -”

“Yep.”

“But I -”

“I said I’d mark you, didn’t i?”

His tongue felt funny, probably because Goshiki’s saliva hadn’t closed the holes. It ached a bit.

More kisses would solve that, though.

More kisses - later.

For now -

“I need a proper shower.”

“Ah! Yes, we can do that.”

“Hmm, you carry me there, but then go order me breakfast. I’m afraid that if we shower together it’ll end up just like the last one did.”

Chuckling softly, Goshiki smiled at him. “I wish every shower ended like that.”

Huffing a soft laugh, Shirabu pushed him away. “Too much. You’re too much.”

Goshiki’s smile just widened, filling Shirabu’s heart until he was worried it wouldn’t be contained.

~~~~~

He heard the doorbell ring as he finished up his shower and was drying off. Staring at himself in the mirror Shirabu pondered everything that had gone on in the past few hours. His wristband blinked with new messages. Nothing that wouldn’t wait till later.

Looking at his neck he pursed his lips. Goshiki had marked him, red blotches around two puncture marks that were larger than normal. They were healed up enough to not bleed, but he’d have to say something. He didn’t like the idea of being scarred. He wasn’t some fang junkie.

Though the idea of being marked by Goshiki wasn’t horrible, he supposed.

In moderation.

Looking around he snatched his shirt up and put it on, deciding the rest could wait. He trusted Goshiki not to let anyone actually in the apartment without letting him know. Hopefully? Though Goshiki had obviously seen him very naked so why he was even wearing clothes in the first place -

Well.

It was just in case he got a chill.

“Shirabu-san!” Goshiki said, waving from the kitchen. He was wearing black satin shorts, good. “I got some steak and eggs for you - that’ll do, right? Lots of protein?”

There was a plate laid out on the black marble bartop of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Shirabu examined the bar, considered his ass, and then looked out into the living room. “Yes,” he said, picking up the glass of orange juice and looking over the plate. Steak, eggs, and melon on the side. Not bad. Grabbing the plate and silverware Shirabu wandered out of the kitchen, trying to ignore a hovering Goshiki.

“I can carry that for you, Shirabu-san!”

“That’s nice.”

There were boxes in the trash that told him Goshiki had ordered the food. Not that he expected the man to cook for him.

Well, not yet.

There were more boxes in the living room, drawing his attention as he laid the plate on the coffee table and carefully sat down.

Goshiki sat next to him, hand reaching out to rub his thigh.

“Eh?” Shirabu asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped his juice.

“Ah - just - want to make sure you aren’t sore, or anything.”

Shirabu blinked, lips pursing as he thought this over. “Because I’m such a delicate fucking flower?”

“Yes! Er, no, er -”

It was amusing to watch a flustered Goshiki. He pulled back, hands curling and uncurling as Shirabu watched. Holding back a laugh Shirabu picked up the plate and turned to lean against the arm of the couch, placing his legs squarely over Goshiki’s lap. “I’m fine,” he said, tapping through the messages on his wristband as he finished his juice.

“You aren’t sore?”

Flushing slightly Shirabu shrugged. “I am,” he said, “but it’s a good sore.”

“Oh.”

Goshiki’s hands had finally landed on his shins, squeezing gently. When Shirabu looked up he saw the vampire looking him over, gaze drawn again and again to the plate in his lap.

“You - you don’t eat food, right? I mean if you want some you can have it.”

“Eh?” Goshiki asked. “Oh, no, it’s ok.”

It was only when Goshiki tilted his head as Shirabu took a bite that he realized the man wasn’t staring at the plate, but rather what was hidden under it.

Flushing, Shirabu pointed his fork at him. “Stop that.”

“What!”

“Staring at my - you saw it already! Up close and personal!”

“I can’t help it! I really like it!”

“Well - argh - take a picture or something!”

“Really?” Goshiki asked, lighting up.

“Wait! No! No pictures of my - sheesh, you really don’t know much about boundaries, do you.”

Looking at him earnestly, Goshiki said, “I don’t know much about your boundaries.”

“You’ll learn,” Shirabu said, deciding to focus on his steak. Goshiki had already cut it up into tiny bite-sized pieces, something he appreciated.

“Did you need any sauce for this? Katsup? Anything?”

“No, this is fine.”

He was so eager to please. Shirabu wondered when that would fade, if there would be a point when Goshiki took him for granted. A lot of couples went through that, he knew. He and Semi hadn’t, not really; well. They’d had the fading bit.

Not really the eagerness.

Goshiki was different.

“Are you sad again?” Goshiki asked.

Lips twitching, Shirabu said, “Goshiki.”

“Eh? Yes?”

“I’m fine, ok? Can you let me eat in peace?”

“Ah! Sorry! Do you want me to go -”

“Goshiki! Tsutomu.” Shirabu caught his gaze then, reaching out with his free hand and gently pinching the other man’s arm. Then he pat it, favoring him with a smile. “I want you here. I just don’t want you to worry.”

“Oh,” Goshiki said, cheeks burning with what Shirabu knew was his blood.

He felt a little proud about that. Oh dear. This was going to turn into a possessive thing, wasn’t it.

He was getting ahead of himself in so many ways. He barely even knew this guy.

Though he did know -

“Why is your cheek shiny like that?” Shirabu asked, brow furrowed.

“Eh?” replied Goshiki, lifting a hand up to rub at it, and looking as it flaked off a bit.

Suddenly Shirabu realized. “You didn’t wash your face off?”

“What? Ah, was I supposed to?”

“You - you - that’s my -”

“Well yeah, Shirabu-san said he wanted to mark me.”

“You answered the door like that!”

“Yes.”

“Was it Kawanishi? Please tell me it wasn’t Kawanishi.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Really?” Shirabu asked, studying Goshiki’s face and relaxing when he smiled.

“Really really, Shirabu-san.”

“Good,” Shirabu said, finishing up his eggs. He looked around, taking in all of the furniture and decor, including the shuttered windows. This wasn’t something he was used to, spending the day with someone and then waking up with them the next evening. Goshiki probably had things to do, right? A real life. “So, ah - did you have plans for tonight?”

“You.”

Well that answered that.

“Besides me?”

“We could go out if you wanted, Shirabu-san. Shopping if you want? Or to a bookstore, or the gym? What do you like to do?”

Nibbling at a piece of melon Shirabu pondered this. What would he like to do?

“Aquarium,” he blurted out.

“Then an aquarium it is,” Goshiki declared. Reaching over he took Shirabu’s free hand and continued, “I’ve always wanted to go to an aquarium. I’m excited I get to go with you, Shirabu-san.”

Blinking, Shirabu stabbed a piece of melon and tried to fight the rapid beating of his heart.

This was too much. Goshiki was always too much. It was a fairy tale, a fantasy, he knew it would all come crashing to an end at some point - but damn, he wanted to enjoy the ride. Still, some things he couldn’t process, so he looked for a distraction.

“So what’s in the boxes?” he asked. “If I can ask.”

“Of course! Just some fresh clothes I thought you might like, and ah, that one’s for later. And those are chains.”

“Chains,” Shirabu said, blinking at him.

“Yeah! Heavy-duty vampire-grade metal, though with wider cuffs. I got the type with emergency release too, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Chains,” Shirabu repeated.

“Yeah, well you said you wanted some!”

Chains.

“Though we don’t have to use them right away,” Goshiki said, winking at him. “I figure you might want to rest up a bit first.”

Indeed. Rest up, and plot out the very best way to use them in order to wipe that smirk right off his new lover’s face.

“If you tell Kawanishi or Tendou about them,” he muttered, “you’re dead.”


End file.
